


Can You Stay (And Spend the Night)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Early Queen (Band), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "Can you stay?"
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Can You Stay (And Spend the Night)

Roger woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat, panic still coursing through his veins. He thrashed out with a distinct feeling that he needed to get away _now_. A pair of arms tightened around him,

“It’s okay, Roggie, I’ve got you. You’re safe.” 

Roger twisted around in surprise to squint at the face next to him in the darkness. His voice cracked, “Freddie?”

“I heard you screaming,” Freddie confessed quietly. 

Before Roger could process what Freddie was saying, his bedroom door swung open and Roger could see the outline of Brian’s hair in the darkness. 

“Rog? Are you okay?” 

Roger’s chest was still heaving as he let out a shaky, “Yeah,” at the same time as Freddie said,

“No, he isn’t. Get in here, Bri.”

Roger sputtered but Brian gracefully slid in behind him as if it was completely normal for him to be in bed with two of his roommates wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Roger was still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on when John’s voice came hesitantly from the doorway,

“Roger?”

“You might as well join us, Deaks.” Brian offered.

Freddie shifted closer to Roger, to let John hop in behind him, and pulled the blond fully into his arms. Brian pressed himself closer to Roger’s back and ran his fingers gently along Roger’s clammy shoulders and down his arm. 

“Did I wake you all?” Roger sniffled, trying to remember if he had been crying. A series of affirmative noises echoed in the dark. “I’m s-sorry, I didn’t…” 

“Was it a nightmare?” John asked. 

“Think so. I - I don’t really remember.”

“It’s alright, dear.” Freddie tightened his arms around him and Roger let himself fully relax against his chest. “Try not to think about it. We can talk in the morning if you want.”

“Can you stay?” Roger surprised himself by asking.

“Who?” Brian tried to clarify. 

“All of you. Please?” Roger hated how small he sounded. 

“Yeah, ‘course we can.” John’s voice was tender as he answered. 

Soon Roger’s heart stopped racing and his breathing evened out - it was almost impossible for the bad thoughts to creep through when his three best friends were by his side. 

* * *

In the morning they waited for everyone to wake up before climbing out of bed together. The daylight made Roger feel sheepish about his nightmares, about his need for comfort in the dark. As they puttered around the kitchen for tea and toast, the boys gave Roger his space, sensing that he was deep in thought. 

It wasn’t until the afternoon when they were all piled onto the sofa together, far too comfortable with each other by then to care about personal space, that Roger finally said something. He pulled his blanket up to his chin, 

“I - uh, thanks. For last night,” God, he sounded so stupid. 

Brian flashed him a sweet smile, “Anytime.” 

“It’s no problem,” John said, nudging his shoulder gently. 

Freddie, ever-insightful as he was, asked, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Roger shrugged, “It happens a lot - the night terrors. I don’t think I usually scream, though. Sorry again for that.”

John waved away his apology with elegant fingers, “Do you know what causes them? When I was little, I used to get nightmares if I ate too much before bed.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Roger shook his head and stared at his lap. “It’s - well, it’s like, uh, flashbacks, and stuff…” 

“ _Oh, Rog_ ,” Freddie pulled him close, and Roger found that he didn’t mind one bit. John laced his fingers between Roger’s and gave his hand a squeeze. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Brian looked at Roger earnestly. 

“I just thought you guys should know since _that_ happened. And - and it helped.” 

“You don’t have to explain anything to us,” John said. 

“We’re happy to be there for you, darling.” John and Brian nodded their agreement as Freddie continued, “I, for one, am more than willing to sleep in that bed with you every night if it helps you.” 

Roger’s cheeks warmed and his heart fluttered a little. “I could never ask you to do that.” 

“Why not?” Brian asked with a shrug, “I liked waking up with you all.” 

“Me too,” John piped. 

Freddie grinned brightly at them, “Well, then, I think it’s settled, my dears. Can we stay with you again tonight, Roger?” 

Roger couldn’t stop the smile from tugging at his lips. “You can always stay with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always let me know what you think by leaving a comment, or finding me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
